Character Profile Guide
'Character Profile Guide' Making a character on a site like Sunnyhell is more than just filling out a character application and then writing some random, run-of-the-mill biography. Instead it's an entire adventure of building an exciting fantasy, a huge dreamscape, that we are more than willing to help you out with. Here are a few helpful tips and tricks to making a successful original character. (or as the two admins prefer 'made-up' characters.) First, Come up with a character concept that inspires '''you, that '''intrigues you to the core. All it takes is a single sentence that summarizes this amazing idea or image you have. Example: A sadistic vampire with a sad backstory, whom uses his built up anger to become the king of his world. Second, Know your character limits. They can't be all powerful and just like people, all characters have weaknesses. Don't be the jerk who over power their character. Which leads to the third, no matter what... DO NOT GOD MODE! No, being the big badass who can't get hurt isn't cool. No, being overpowered isn't cool. It's not cool for you to control another persons character. Roleplaying is a game and when you decide to control what another person does, says, or how they react; you're taking away that persons turn. So please don't put something in your character application about another character before asking permission. Four, think about a hard time in your characters past; a trail that he or she went through in their life that made them the person they are today. Describe said event, how they were prior to event and what changed in them because of said event. This makes a good and interesting paragraph for your characters biography. If you've answered the following questions, you'll have a good three dimensional character':' '-' Where are they from? '-' Why did they leave? '-' What events happened early in life that shaped their attitudes toward the world? '-' What makes them afraid, and why? '-' What makes them proud, and why? '-' Who do they look up to? '-' Who do they despise? '-' How are they different now? '-' Are they any different at all? '-' What are they like compared to what they were like? '-' What events took place to make then the way that they are now compared to the way they were in the past? '-' Every memorable character has a goal and a reason behind that goal, what is theirs? Five, there is something that might be a little bit more important than your characters biography and that would be their personality. In the end it won't matter what bad-ass skills or powers your character has, it won't matter how crazy their wardrobe is, or how many tattoos they sport if they have absolutely nothing going for them in the personality department. The goal is to make your character a unique individual. You'll want to explain how the events in his or her biography affect their personality; how did it made them grow or decline as a person? The following questions can help you build the perfect personality for your character':' '-' How does your character talk? '-' Does she have an accent? '-' How does she or he treat other races and classes? '-' How did their history affect they're personality traits? '-' Do they have any diverse personality traits? '-' What motivations do they have for their actions? '-' What motivates your character to get up every morning? '-' What about quirks? Six, another important matter is their relationships with others, may they be actual characters or just fill-ins for your characters biography. It also doesn't matter what kind of relationship, it could be romantic or family-like, as long as you include a couple in the biography. '-' Has your character been in any romantic relationships? '-' Did it work out? If it didn't why didn't it? '-' Are they in a relationship now? How long? Is it serious? How did they meet? '-' Do they want to be in a relationship? '-' How many family members does he or she have? '-' Where is the family located? '-' Favorite parts and/or memories about their family? '-' Do they get along with their family? Why or why not? Seven, know the basics of the site and of your characters species/potential species. For example if you put that your character magically turned themselves into a vampire, your application will be denied because there is no way your character could have turned themself into a vampire. Eight, stay original! Original ideas are hard to come by, but there is this magical moment in time where something creative just hits you; so use that creative streak to play with your imagination. Plus, coming up with your own amazing ideas is what makes them interesting towards other roleplayers. It give your character something colorful to add to the readers intrigue. Nine, this is the most important. BE YOU! Add something personal to each character you play. It gives you a deeper connection with your character. Ten, choose a face that you can easily fine icons for because Sunnyhell requires use of two or more 100x100 icons above your characters post. The icons should have something to do with your post. The icons can be the same one twice or two entirely different ones. The icons are to represent a facial expression, clothing, ect... something to help as a presentation for your post. Lastly, remember how to roleplay. Sunnyhell requires you to put the words your character speaks in bold and you must use “” and a comma before or after';'' 'to put words your character thinks in ''italic. You are required to use ‘’ and a comma before or after';' when your posting to have your character in the third person';' that you write properly. No slang or text talk, unless that happens to be what the character is saying or typing in a text. Also, spell check before you post please';' that you ask before seriously injuring or killing off a character. Meaning, you must have an admins permission before posting so. Same thing applies to characters getting pregnant (in which the male and female character must approve of this);''' each post to have at least '''250 words. Yes, it takes quite a bit of time and effort to create an unforgetable character but when you're finally finished and your character breathes life into the game; you will know that it was time well spent.